The invention relates to internal combustion engines, to lost foam casting processes and to methods for making internal combustion engines with lost foam casting processes. More particularly, the invention relates to foam pattern assemblies for making V-type engine blocks in lost foam casting processes, and to methods for machining engine blocks cast in lost foam casting processes.